Life's Not Fair
by AngelWings46846
Summary: (Hey, Hey! I adopted this story from EveDuncan2, so not much has changed in the first chapter.)The Powerpuff girls have been separated from the Rowdyruff boys for quite a few years. What will happen when they meet back up in high school? A story about how opposites have attracted and must find away to be with each other. (Mostly in Bubbles' P.O.V) Rated:T Language
1. Chapter 1

Life's Not Fair Chapter 1 Talk of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

**Bubbles P.O.V. **

First day of school! Ahhh! I get to go to Townsville High again! I just can't wait to get in the chorus program, the art program, the drama program, and meet my new teachers. I take a deep breath and whispered, "Then again, what if they don't like me or the new kids are mean, or if a comet hits the school before anyone can get out!" I realized my voice had risen to a shout and peeked in the hallway to see if my sister's had heard. Nope. I sat down heavilly on my bed and force myself to think optimistically. Maybe, there were gonna be cute new boys, easy science and social studies classes, oh, and NO physical education. I winced as I thought of last years Basketball Unit. Here's the thing, I'm short. My sisters are a proud 5ft 6in and I'm a tiny 5ft 3in. I could never make a basket, not once all year.

Blossom tried to convince me that I just needed to try harder, but I could only practice with her for half an hour before she would give up. Buttercup was worse, if I didn't get a basket after five minutes of free throws, she would pull at her hair and retire to her room for the rest of the day. I just forgot about me ever being good at that and focused more at track. I'm the star runner. I could run faster than anyone in Townsville without my powers. I am pretty proud of it, mainly because it's the only sport I can do. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was well passed midnight. I got under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep

**End of Bubbles P.O.V**

**Buttercup's P.O.V. **

Ugh, school. I am not ready for the summer of sneaking out and partying to be over. I couldn't deal with bitchy teachers and loud alarm clocks. Bubbles was all excited about this club and that club and blah, blah, blah. Sure, I was kind of happy about getting back on the Basketball team, but I sucked at the whole good grades thing. Saving the world was no problem, a pop quiz on the other hand... I tried, unsuccessfully, to push aside the negatives of what tomorrow would bring as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**End of Buttercup's P.O.V**

**Blossom's P.O.V. **

School was tomorrow! I am just filled to the brim with joy! This summer had been so boring, not one assignment or project to work on. I had absolutely nothing to do! Those days were over because this was the year I was trying out for Cheerleading. My social statis would go up from a seven to a ten! Grades were no problem I had always gotten straight A's in every subject. I threw myself under my comforter and fell asleep instantly, with pom-pom dreams.

**End of Blossom's P.O.V**

**Butch's P.O.V. **

I'm back in good ol' Townsville. After 11 years in France with my brothers it was almost a relief to be coming home. See, we came here because Brick thought we needed to get out of the country since the Powerpuff Girls were after us. Well after Boomer announced yesterday that we had been lying-low long enough, Brick agreed that it was time to go home. So now we were living in Fuzzy Lumpkins' old cabin, unpacking all our crap into our rooms. Brick had been making sure we attended school when he turned 12 and reported that we were all flaming morons. So now we were caught up on knowledge and getting ready to go to Townsville High tomorrow.

I told Brick and Boomer that since it was the only highschool in Townsville we would run into the girls, but they only grinned and said, "We know." Mega-creepy that we will be seeing them everyday after like years, but we'd have to get over it. And torment the girls. What did you really think we'd change that much? Never happening. I think I might do a little flirting myself with one of the puffs. Maybe the dumb blonde... My thoughts trailed off and I collapsed on my bed dreaming about stupid girls.

**End of Butch's P.O.V**

**Boomer P.O.V. **

I'm Home! All those french chicks with very annoying accents were bugging the crap out of me. Not to mention I coudn't speak a lick of French. I was fluent in Spanish and tried several times to convince my bros Miami was the place to be. Butch was all for it, but Brick was all, "Changing our location would be dangerous and blah". What a pain. No matter, we are home now. We had to get out of Townsville in the first place, because we blew up Princess's estate. I didn't see what the big deal was, her filthy rich dad just ordered a bigger and better one to be built. Unfortunately, the Powerpuff girls didn't think so optimistically.

They called in the S.W.A.T. team and the Fire Department, hell they had dogs searching for us. I grinned as I thought of what tomorrow would bring. The girls would definately freak out, especially Bubbles. I won't blame her for flippin' because we did rough her up really bad one time. I hope she's over it. I shrugged away the very unwelcome feeling of guilt that washed over me. I had school tomorrow so I reluctantly fell into a dream haunted with icy blue-eyed cries.

**End of Boomer's P.O.V**

**Brick's P.O.V. **

We're finally bad ass enough to stay here in Townsville. The Powerpuff girls had defeated us time after time, but now we are stronger and more powerful then we'd ever been. I hated the fact that those little girls had chased us out of town, but we're here now and we're going to school together. I had full intentions of making the most of it. I passed out, my dreams filled with the revenge that would come.

**End of Brick's P.O.V**


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Not Fair Chapter 2 First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I burst through the doors of my first class. English.

"I am so sorry I'm late, Mr. Naginski! My locker wouldn't open and then I remembered I left my books at home so I had to fly home real fast to get them and I got here as fast as I could. I'm really, really sorry. I'm free after school today if you decide to give me detention." I said really fast, the teacher looking confused and then amused.

He let out a soft chuckle, "It's alright, Miss Utonium. I hightly doubt a minute is concidered late. Please take your seat." he said motioning to the desks where all my classmates are giving me blank stares.

I gulped under the attention I'm getting and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

I say quietly as I hug my English textbook on my way to my seat in the middle in-between Buttercup and Blossom.

"Though I'll scold you for being late, but I don't think I will. It's nice to know that you will take responsibility for your own actions. Keep it up." Blossom whispered with a praising smile.

I rarely ever get praised by Blossom anymore and hearing that gives me a kind of joy you won't find anywhere else. I smile back at her. Buttercup scuffs, I turn to my left where she has her feet rested on the desk, arms back over her head relaxing.

"God, Blossom. She's not 5 anymore, you don't have to praise her like some pet." she said snootily.

Blossom scowled at her, "Hey, I like it when she praises me. It makes me think I'm doing something, _right. _You know?" I told her, she eyed me then sighed.

End of conversation I believe.

"You don't need Pinky to tell you what your doing is right." a voice said from behind me.

I gasped and put a hand over my chest to stop my erratic heartbeat, then I scowled.

"B-Brick?" I asked timidly.

He smirked and held his arms open wide.

"The one and only." he stated.

"What the hell are you losers doing back here?" Buttercup snapped.

I now notice Boomer and Butch behind Brick.

"We are here to recieve a fine eduation, don't get your granny panties in a bunch, Butterbitch." Butch said sarcastically.

Her eyes glowed dangerously about to lash out on him but I caught her raising fist and gave her a hard look.

"Don't, it's not worth it. You already have too much detention to deal with, you don't need an expulsion too." I reasoned.

"She's right Buttercup. You don't need Professor harder on you than he already is." Blossom agreed.

Buttercup muttered something but sat back down, away from us.

"Now, why are you really here." Blossom questioned eyeing Brick.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Like Butch said. Here to learn, like most normal people. Don't worry stick-bitch we won't do anything too destructive." he told Blossom with a miscevious smirk.

She's still skeptical of him, "Fine. Stay away from us and we'll stay away from you, deal?" she negotiated.

He grinned, "Deal."

Blossom and I exchanged looks but then sat back down. The boys sat behind us.

"Now, if that's settled may I go on to teach this class?" Mr. Naginski asked annoyed.

"Sorry, sir." we all muttered.

"Oh, and Bubbles." he said.

"Yes sir." I said sitting up straigt now because I was getting my notebook out of my messanger bag.

"Show the boys around the school will you?" he asked.

"Uh... sure?"

It came out more as a question than an answer. Then class went on. Our assignment is to write themes on Shakespere's A Midsummer's Night Dream, like take an event from the play and take the lesson from it. Then the boy in front of me interrupted me.

"Bubbles." he whispered trying to get my attention.

"What, Mitch." I said irritated.

"You have a pen or pencil, doll face?" he asked smirking.

Buttercup chuckled a little, I looked down at my desk.

"Nope, sorry." I said cheerfully going back to my work.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You have a pen that your not using right there." he said annoyed.

"True. Maybe if you be a good boy and use your manners you can have it." I said smirking.

He scowled at me, "Bubbles, sweet, sweet Bubbles may I use your pen?" he asked.

I giggled and handed it to him, "That wasn't so hard was it."

He grumbled something then went to do his own work. 10 minutes later the teacher called on students to share what they put down.

"Bubbles, what did you say?" he asked.

I twittled my pencil, "Oh, um. For the event in the play I put, Bottom's high opinion of himself resulting him get turned into a donkey's head. And the lesson is don't be so quick to boast about yourself." I answered.

He smiled, "Very good. Maybe a few of you should value that lesson."

There were a few chuckles among classmates then the bell rang. I packed up my things and got out the classroom before I get trampled.

"Hey, Bubbles!" I looked back and saw Mitch.

"Yes, Mitch. What do you further want to annoy me on?" I asked irritated.

Ah, Mitchell Manford, the kid who's followed me and my sisters around since pre-k. Along with my bestfriends Robin Roberts and Michael Madison. Mitch has shaggy brown hair and green eyes, he is attractive. He's 6ft 3in, well-built, tanned skinned, and is your typical bad boy with the wearing a lot of black thing.

"You me, Friday night. What'd ya say?" he asks.

I blanch at him then scuff, "Wait are you asking me out?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Uh... yeah." he said lamely.

"Well, your going to have to do better than that." I said with a smile then walked away.

"Oooh, burn. Turned down, damn. Does it hurt, it looks like it hurts." Mike said coming up to us throwing an arm over his shoulders.

Mike has chestnut brown hair with natural honey-blonde highlights and light honey-brown eyes that look like topaz. He's 6ft 2in, well-built, on the football team, and he's lightly tanned.

"Who knew you could turn down a guy, Sugar." Butch says coming up behind me as I get my things out of my locker for Geometry.

"I am sorry but that is _not _how you ask out a girl. Well, that's not how you ask out _me_ anyways. I mean how stupid do you have to be to say something like that?" I asked giggling. He smirked at me, his brothers joined him by me a little afterwards.

"Look guys, I know I have to show you around the school but I really have to get to class. I could walk you to your next class then fly to my other even though I'll be breaking the rules because we aren't supposed to use our powers on school grounds but it would also be really nice of me to take the time out of my schedule to help show you guys around the school cause you haven't even been here before."

"I mean the last time we saw you guys was 5 and that was a really long time ago, and when we loathed each other. And maybe you aren't the same crazy 5 year olds anymore, I mean it's not right to judge you for your past, I think you've changed. Really I do. My sisters obviously don't but I do. I think we could be friends, you know?" I said sort of fast then the bell rang and I freak out.

"Ugh! I'm going to be late... again! I'll see you guys later." I said then started to walk away.

"Oh, do you need help getting to your next class?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Ah, yeah. Do you mind?" Boomer asked.

"What do you have next?"

"Uh... Geometry room 106." he said.

I giggled, "Just follow me, that's my next class too. Brick, Butch do you need help?" I asked.

"Nah, we'll find it." Brick said.

I nodded, "Okay." then I started walking with Boomer, well fast walking.

"You sure do talk a lot." Boomer stated.

"Yeah, I know. If I ever annoy you with my endless talking you can just interrupt me to shut me up." I said smiling.

"You really don't care that me and my brothers are here do you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. Like I said it's unfair to judge who you are now because of what you did in the past. With me you guys have a clean slate." I announced happily.

**End of Bubbles' P.O.V**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Ugh! Why do they have to be _here_ of all places?! Well, Townsville doesn't really have another school, so I guess they'd just wind up here anyway. They'd better not get in my way while they are here though. And I just have this gut feeling that Brick's planning some evil revenge or something stupid like that. I just hope his plan doesn't involve one of my sisters. Especially Bubbles. I saw the dark, twisted wheels turning in his head while he looked at her. I'm causious of all the ruffs, but Brick I'll be watching more carefully. Plus I just want this day to end, I can't wait for cheer tryouts!

**End of Blossom's P.O.V**

**Buttercup's P.O.V **

Fucking assholes! Why the fuck are they here?! I know why but why this school, hell why this town. Why the hell did they come back? We were perfectly fine without them. They drive me to fucking insanity. And the way they were looking at my baby sister, like some prey or some twisted thing. God, I just wanted to rip their heads off! They'd better stay away from her if they know what's good for them.

**End of Buttercup's P.O.V**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

_A clean slate. _Those words alone make me feel a joy that you can't find anywhere else, it has no dicription. I looked at her wide icy blue eyes, smiling up at me as she talked about what she's learning in Geometry, catching me up. Then I start to take notice of her. Her beautiful long golden-blonde curls that are in a side ponytail, her smooth flawless porcelain like skin, I wonder what it would be like to touch her. To feel her warm skin touching mine. And oh god those lips, those perfect full pink lips, they'd be just as soft. How I'd love to kiss those lips. _Boomer! What the hell are you thinking! You do not think of our ememies in that manner! _I yelled to myself. But just seeing that warm, welcoming smile just makes my heart melt.

"Boomer?" she said, I snap out of my daze.

"Huh, oh sorry." I said blushing sheepishly, she giggled lightly. Music to my ears.

"Did I really bore you that much? Sorry." she said biting her lower lip.

Damn it, doesn't she know how sexy that is?!

"No, no that's not it. I just have other thing on my mind. Sorry for spacing out on you." I explained to her.

"Oh. Well, were here." she said as we entered the classroom just as the bell rang.

I am in some deep shit. I'm falling for my enemy. Fuck!

**End of Boomer's P.O.V**

**Brick's P.O.V**

It's perfect. It's so perfect. God, I'm a genious. What better way to get revenge on the Powderpuffs than to break the thing that holds them together. Bubbles Utonium. It's perfect, all I have to do is get her to like me. Ask her out, then bam! Break the cutie's little heart. She'll be so brokenhearted she won't even leave her room. I walk to my next class, Biology, with a smirk. Can I be more of a devious, handome, genious?!

**End of Brick's P.O.V**

**Butch's P.O.V**

Ah! Fucking, fuck, damn, shit! This cannot be happening! I can't get her outta my head! At first I wanted to tease her, but now... FUCK! What the hell is happening to me?! That smile, that giggle when she said, 'that's not how you ask out _me_ anyways' and I couldn't agree more. If that asshole, Mitch, or whatever the fuck his name was wants to go out with her it has to be more than, 'you, me, Friday' can he be anymore of a flaming moron?! Nah, if you want to ask Bubbles Utonium out you have to be a proper gentleman. Gentleman is out of my leauge but there's always practing. And if I ever want to get with the blue puff, I'm going to have to sweep her off her feet as her prince charming.

**End of Butch's P.O.V**


	3. Chapter 3

Life's Not Fair Chapter 3 Blossom's Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

The whistle is blown. I pick my head up and take off. The wind flying against my face, my legs leaping. Faster, faster. I giggle a little, this is the best feeling in the world. Like your flying.

"Whoo-Hoo! You go, Bubbles!" Buttercup yells from her soccer practice.

I laugh and keep running, picking up my pace. Everything is going by me in a wonderful blur. I stop after my 6 laps that I had to do in under 5 minutes.

"Great job as always, Bubbles. Cool yourself off, your done with practice for the day." I calmed my breath.

"Thanks Coach Markson." Coach Marshall Markson is my track coach, obviously, he's about in his early 30's and is pretty handsome for a teacher. He's tall, buff (but not too buff), hazel eyes and a buzz cut. I grabbed my towel from my bag and wiped off the sweat from my body. I get a drink from my water bottle.

I hear someone whistle at me. I look to see who it is and giggle.

"Damn, Bubbles. I didn't know you could be that fast." Boomer says smiling at me, leaning on his elbows on the fence.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." I said suggestively.

He raised an eyebrow, I chose to ignore him.

"So. What are you doing here?" I asked him as I packed up my gym bag.

He shrugged, "Nothing. Hey, do you wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

I swung my bag over my shoulder, "I can't. I'm sorry, I have to go to work." I told him giving him an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. Where do you work?" he asks.

I bite my lip, should I tell him? I sigh, it's okay to tell him isn't it? I mean I think that we're friendly enough with each other by now that that kind of information isn't really a big deal, right.

"At, St. Herold's Hospital." I told him, his eyes widen a little.

"Really? There? Why there?" he asks.

"Because I like helping the poorest people out, they are the ones in most need for help. And I hate to say it but your home town is not the greatest place to be living." I told him bluntly.

"Though I don't have to be there for 5 hours. I'm sure we can go do something until then." I admitted.

He brightened up when he smiled at me, "Cool. And yeah. You're right about my town." I smiled, like duh, course I'm right.

"Sure, I'll just have to get changed though." I told him.

He nodded. He's being really nice. Why would I expect anything less? He is my counterpart after all. So, does this mean that we're really friends? Hmm... Friend. Is that what Boomer is? My friend?

"Boomer."

"Hmm..."

" Are we friends?" I asked, head tilted to the side.

"Course we are." he said with a small chuckle.

I smiled at him. We stared at each other for a while before I got embarassed.

I shook my head and cleared my throat, "I'll be back." I said as I passed him, walking to the girls locker room from the outside door.

"Doing great, Blossom. But you should try kicking higher!" I yelled to my sister, encouraging her from the cheer try-outs going on near the soccer field.

She gave me a smile, I turned back and walked in the locker room to change after a quick shower. Thank god, no one else is in here. It would be scaring if someone found me naked, singing as I do when I am in the shower at home, I shutter at the thought. I quickly get changed in what I was wearing before, blow dry my hair and leave it down to dry the rest of the way. I grab my gym bag and my backpack then I meet Boomer outside, on the bleachers. We walk to my house so I can put my things in my room first that way I don't have to carry them the whole time.

***4 hours later. At the park***

I'm laughing as I feel the wind come at my face and then I swing back down. Boomer and I went to the park after we played in the arcade at the mall, for 4 hours! I can't even believe we've spent that much time together. It only seems like minutes. Odd, isn't it? But that's okay because I can honestly say that I like spending time with him. He's pushing me on the swings. It's 6:30 PM and I'm starting to think I should go home, eat dinner and get ready for work.

"Boomer, I love spending time with you but I think I should get home." I told him.

He stopped the swing and lowered his face to mine.

"I love spending time with you too." he says back.

I give him a small smile, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm hungry and I have to get ready for work. Thanks for today though. It was really...sweet." I said then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek out of gratitude. He's shocked, his eyes are still wide. I giggle at him then fly home.

***3 and a half hours later***

I wipe some of the sweat from my brow. Phew. What a day. I just got done helping, Mage, stock up the medicines, shots, etc... in the storage room. That was a lot of lifting. Mage is a red head, really red. Redder than a firetruck! But she's a kind sweet old lady who's a nurse here.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" I hear a little voice say, tugging at my scrubs.

I smile and look down.

"Hello, Gemma. How are you feeling today?" I asked her.

She smiled brightly at me, "Better now that my favorite person is here!" she said giggling.

I smiled, "Are you still going to do my hair and make-up today?" she asked, pouting slightly.

Shoot. I forgot my things.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gemma. I forgot my suppiles at home." I told her, gosh now I feel bad.

"But you promised." she whined tugging my scrub shirt tighter.

I got an idea, and smiled at her.

"I did, didn't I? And I never break my promises, do I?" I asked, she shook her head smiling.

I took out my iPhone from one of my front pockets and called Blossom.

"Yes?" Blossom answered.

"Hey, Bloss. Do you mind bring me my hair/accessories and make-up bag? I promised a little girl I'd do her hair and make-up today and I forgot my things. They should be on my dresser." I told her.

"Sure thing, Bubbles. I'll be right over." then we hung up.

Gemma jumped up and down, "Yay! You're gonna make me look pretty!" she cheered, then went in the room with the other children that are sick.

I smiled at her. Gemma Harding. 10 years old, diagnosed with Lukeimia since she was 6. She has dark brown silky, beautiful hair and dark eyes to match, she cries whenever her hair falls out. Who would want to take her to places with no hair? She believes herself ugly, but she really isn't. I tell her that every day.

It's been tough on her, with all the surgeries she has to face. But she's a strong little girl, I just hope what Dr. Matthews said wasn't so. She only has a matter of time before she passes.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Blossom?! Where are you going?" Professor asks from the living room.

I just rushed down the stairs from Bubbles' room.

"I have to run a few things down to Bubbles at the hospital. I'll be right back." I announced putting my shoes on quickly, in the small hall.

"Alright, be safe."

"Will do." then I leave. Ugh! This part of Townsville always gave me the creeps. It makes me a little paranoid and I hate being paranoid. Though if someone really wanted to rape me or something, all I'd have to do is fry them to death with my laser/heat vision. But right now the only sound as I walk to the hospital are my heels clicking. That just freeks me out even more. I'm so close to just taking off my shoes to take the suspence away. Then I hear voices and I nearly panic until I regonize the voices. They're coming from an ally way, I sneak a peek. My jaw drops a little.

Shit. It's Brick and Ace. Probably doing some drug deal or something illegal like that. I purse my lips, like hell they're getting away with that. But just so I don't jump to any conclusions, though it's way too easy, I stay quiet, tap into my super-hearing and eavesdrop.

"No way, man! You're right, you are a genious." Ace said slapping Brick on the shoulder.

"I know, right. It's perfect. We all know she's the life in the Powderpuffs. If she goes down, they all do." Brick said with a smirk.

I narrow my eyes. They're talking about us. But one of us in particular. Who? Ace chuckled.

"Wait, you sure you can even get close enough to Blue to get her to fall for you? I mean the girl did grow a backbone since she was 5." Ace reasoned.

Bubbles. They're talking about Bubbles. I'm putting the puzzle together in my head as I listen.

Brick gave Ace a what look like trying to be a seductive look, and smirk.

"Please. Even she can't deny all this." he said motioning to himself.

I almost puke right there, but I keep it down to secure my location. Ace chuckled.

"You might have a point there my friend. Just don't go falling for her and messing it up, all right." Ace warned.

Brick scuffed, "Please. There's no way I could fall for a puff." he says all to sure of himself.

But I know better. He'll learn to love her. Everyone does. That's because it's impossible to hate her, she's Bubbles. That's all I can explain about it.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful. I hate to admit it but I fell in love with the girl myself. She befriended me, but that still doesn't change how much I've suffered because of her and her sisters." Ace says bitterly.

Bubbles made friends with Ace? An _enemy_!When did this happen?!

Ooh, she better be ready for a lecture from me. I stop listening and walk carefully by the ally without them noticing me. I then hover/fly to the hospital, give Bubbles her things which she is thankful for. As a little girl, yells in excitement that I brought them to her. I smiled at her, Bubbles introduced me.

"Gemma, this is my sister Blossom." Gemma squealed in delight.

"No way! You're my favorite Powerpuff Girl, after Bubbles of course. I love the way you fought Mojo with your eye beam things, and kicked his butt! That's so cool!" Gemma raved.

I giggled, I can see why she loves Bubbles so much. She's nearly just like my sister. Bubbles giggled.

"Yes, Gemma we know how much you love my sister. Her favorite color is pink because of you." Bubbles tells me.

I smiled, "Yeah! I want pink eyes too! They are sooo pretty!" She raved wishfully.

"I've asked Mama to get me pink contacts but she keeps telling me no. It's so unfair!" Gemma pouts.

I laugh a little. I can't explain the feeling of being admired, I'm not used to it. If anyone is used to it, it's Bubbles. She's the one who gets all of the adoration. It's nice getting some of my own for once.

"Tell Professor, I'm working late tonight to help Amy with the babies-"

She got cut off by Gemma 'ooh'ing.

"Can I see the babies?!" she asked.

"Maybe latter, Gemma." Bubbles said smiling down at her.

"And I'm going to help out with the elders. I should be home around midnight." She told me.

I sighed, I figured as much. She wants to help out as much as she can. She starts her shift at 7:30 PM, it's already 10:30 PM. I sighed.

"Alright. I just hope you can get up for school tomorrow." She waved it off.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Get home safe." I hugged her and kissed her cheek, goodbye.

I then left, this time flying the whole way home only going slower that usual. It's hard not to worry about her. She has such a big heart, I don't want to see her get her heart broken. And that's exactly what'll happen if Brick gets his way. I knew something like this was coming. I knew they hadn't changed, well at least Brick hasn't. Brick always has some trick up his sleeve. And this trick involves my sister.

He wants her to fall for him and then break her heart. And although I hate to admit it but he's right. With her broken, Buttercup and I wouldn't know how to handle it. She's always been the bright and cheerful one. And to take that away... I don't think we'd be able to do anything anymore. I'll give him points on a good plan. Just not good enough. I know about his so called plan now.

No way am I letting him close to her. _Ever_. I _have _to protect my sister. And that is exactly what I indend to do.

**End of Blossom's P.O.V**


	4. Chapter 4

Life's Not Fair Chapter 4 Great

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

*Cough, Cough, Cough*

"Bubbles, dear. Are you alright?" Maygen asked me as we walked down the hallways with trays giving the elders water, food and new blankets.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her.

She looked weary of me but let it go. "Well, I'm going home for the night, will you be fine by yourself?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." I told her then she left.

Maygan has chestnut brown hair and gray hazel eyes, she's very pretty for 36. This is my last patient of the night, after this I'm going home. I really am tired. "Hello, darlin'." Mr. Gonzales greeted me as I came into his room.

"Hello, Mr. Gonzales." I reply with a smile.

"Come now, darlin' you know to call me Enzo." he said chuckling.

"Right, sorry. Here's a new blanket." I said putting it over the frail 45 year old.

"You know my son right?" he asks me, I giggle.

He's always raving about his son, Christian and trying to set me up with him. I find it very sweet and a little funny because Christian is actually one of my friends and we joke about it often.

"Yes, I know Christian." I said with a small smile.

"Did you know his band concert was tonight? He'll be 11 next week. Can you believe it?" he asks.

That's when my smile slips. Enzo Gonzales has dementia and cancer. He's expected to die by his early 50's. Which is why he's in this place.

"Oh?" was all I said.

"Yup." then he gives me a look of confusion.

"You two should go out on a date, my son would know how to treat you right." he said smiling brightly.

I stay quiet and nod. "He's 18 you know?" he keeps going on about his son.

Even after I told him that I have to go home. As I leave the hospital at a little after midnight tears start to fall from my eyes as I make my way home. My phone starts to ring,

_"Hello?"_

_"When you coming home?" Blossom asks into the phone._

_"Right now."_ I told her as I took flight and hung up on her.

I giggle to myself as my phone starts to ring again. But that's cheerful compared to the other sound I hear. A fight going on? Someone's hurt. I fly down to where I hear the fight from.

"Hey! Let him go!" I yell at the guy who's beating on the other one.

Surprised to see that it's... Brick? Brick punches the other guy and throws him on the ground.

"What are you doing here, puff?" Brick snarls.

"Walking home from work and what are you doing beating up this poor guy?" I asked, hands on hips.

He spits on the ground next to the guys boots. "What's it to you?" he asks.

I walk closer, frowning. "Well, when someone is hurt it's my job to help them. No matter who they are." I tell him as I kneel down to the almost unconscious man.

I help the man sit up against the ally wall, getting his blood on me but I could care less.

"Oh my gosh. Brick, what did you do to him?" I ask shaking my head in disapproval.

"What? He was the one that was hitting on a woman that was clearly shooting him down, he practically rapped the poor girl!" He said throwing his arms up in the air.

My scowl softened as I took in his intentions. "Well, your intentions might have been right but that's still no reason to almost kill somebody." I told him.

He mutters an whatever as I clean the guy up with my scrubs showing my black cami underneath.

"You'll be alright, sir. You just need to clean your wounds every day." I told the man, he gave me his thanks and I helped him hail a cab.

Then I turned to Brick, "You owe me new scrubs." I said shoving them into my work bag.

Still in my maroon pants and white nurse shoes.

"No one asked you to clean the guy up." Brick sneered at me making me notice that he too is hurt.

His left eyebrow is slashed along with his chest, I walk up to him and inspect him wound too.

"You're hurt."

He waves it off, "Just a scratch, I'll be fine." he said.

"That may be, but I'm going to help you anyways." I said with a smile.

I took his hand and started walking, "Come on. There's a little creek not far from here."

He grunted in irritation but followed me anyway. 15 minutes later Brick and I are at the creek. Brick is sitting on a boulder while I'm in front of him looking at the damage that's been done.

"Take off your shirt." I told him.

He smirked, "If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask, baby doll." he said with a wink.

I frowned and biffed him then dunked his red t-shirt in the creek and rang it out. I dabbed the dry blood from his eyebrow, carefully as to not hurt him. He flinched a little, I bit my lip. "Sorry." I said quickly. I asked for permission to touch his chest and he let me. I dabbed his cuts carefully.

"Why must you always get the last punch?" I asked sighing. "You don't have anything to prove, you know. Your just as tough as a bunch of girls." I teased with a small smile. Knowing that his pride is hurt knowing that my sisters and I beat him and his brothers every time they try to gain power over the people.

He smiled back, "It's not that."

"Hm? Then what is it?"

"Control. I don't like feeling not in control." he answered simply.

"Interesting." I said, pursing my lips in thought.

"What?" he asked with a nervous smirk.

I shook my head, "Nothing. It's just now I know when you get in a fight to stop you from going to far." I said.

He raised an eyebrow for me to be more specific.

"Your dangerous, Brick. If having control is your biggest priority then you'll do anything to keep it. Even kill for it. And you may be a villain, but you'd _never_ kill somebody. The guilt would eat at you from the inside out." I said.

"You think you know me, don't you?" he asked with an edge of defensiveness in his voice.

I shrugged, "Am I wrong?"

He stayed silent giving me my answer which I smiled at.

"Besides sometimes things get out of your control, it's life. Nothing's ever going the way you want it. If it did, do you think there would be such a thing as starvation? The homeless? War? Poverty? Human sacrifice or slaughter?" I asked.

"Your really smart you know." he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "You say that like you didn't know I had the capability of being _smart._"

He smirked, "Maybe I didn't. You are the optimistic air-head blonde." he stereotyped me which I hate. I scowl at him, making it clear that he hurt my feelings when I dunked his shirt again, rang it out and threw it at him.

"There, you're done." I got out of his way to grab my bag and start to leave. But stopped and turned back around.

"My hair color has nothing to do with it. I maybe an 'air-head' as you put it at times because I always have something on my mind, bet you didn't think of that did you? I am not as _dumb_ as you and your brothers think. I'm probably smarter than you Mr. Know-it-all. But you just can't see anything that's past your nose, can you?" I raged at him in a calm voice.

Through out my rage, I walked closer to him, to the point where we're merely inches away from each other and I have to tilt my head back to look him in those ruby red eyes. He looked down at me and his face relaxed a little. But I'm not giving up that easy. I hate that stupid stereotype that people give me. I'm no less than anybody else.

"Okay...I'm sorry." he said calmly. I pouted and searched his face for any falseness and found none. I sighed, and backed away from him.

"And you're right. I am an optimist. I try to see the good in everyone and everything. Including you and other villains. I believe in second chances and that people are never to late to fix their mistakes. I'm not a saint, I can't make miracles happen like make the blind see or heal broken hearts but I try to be the best I can be. Because if I don't try to help those in the most need, who will? Have you ever thought about the children in Africa who have no family, or place but a hut to call home? I bet you haven't, but I do. I think about that stuff all the time, that's why I'm absent minded most of the time. I'm the only one who cares enough to try my damnedest to make a change. So if that makes me an air-head or optimist or dumb even, then I have the most honor in being the dumbest girl alive."

Brick's silent through out my speech, and then he walks over to me and bends down, I flinch away and put my arms up to defend myself because I'm afraid that he'll try to attack me but he doesn't, he kisses my nose.

"Dumb enough to hang out with me sometime?"

I know it. My face is hotter with blush than Maggie Desmond when her breasts were shown to the whole football team after a wild homecoming party last year. But instead of melting into him like I find part of me wanting to do, I simply smile and get out of his reach.

"Maybe." I tell him as I fly home with thoughts of Brick and I actually having a common ground. It's nice.

***Time Skip: The Next Day At School. Lunch.***

"So, you've got the hots for Brick."

Mike casually says as he leans against my locker. I let out a laugh.

"No. I don't." I told him rolling my eyes.

He smirked at me, "Yeah, you totally do."

I just sighed and closed my locker.

"Well, news is he's got the hots for you." he said twirling a lock of my hair.

"Yeah? Sure." I said scuffing at the rumor.

"I'm serious, babe. He might be asking you out to Homecoming." he said.

I frowned a little, "But I already have a date. You, remember?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do. But it's fine if you want to go with someone else." he said with a shrug.

"Homecoming is this weekend, Mike. Plans have already been made, you know I don't like changing plans." I told him to which he laughed at.

"No. Your the kind of person who is always indecisive and changes plans every last second." he said I giggled because it's true.

"So what? I've got my date. Who is my very handsome, very amazing and very annoying though I love him anyway, best friend." I then kissed his cheek for emphasis as I clasped our hands.

"Alright, I got the point, babe." he said kissing my cheek back.

He then spun me around and put his arm around my shoulder, "So, do you have a dress yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, I'm going dress shopping with the girls after school. Wanna come and be my judge?" I asked.

"I can't. I've got football practice." he answered.

"Oh yeah, that sucks." I said pouting a bit.

"I'm sure Brick would love to judge for you." he teased.

I smacked his chest with my free hand.

"I'd rather ask Boomer or Butch." I admitted. I don't know why but ever since last night I've felt the need to avoid Brick as much as possible.

"Well, here's your chance." he said nodding his head in the direction where the ruffs are sitting at their regular lunch table.

"Um...no." I said trying to hide my sudden blush.

"What's this? Are you too _chicken_?" Mike teases me, doing the bak-bak thing.

My face gets even redder as he continues it right in my face. I shove his face away with my hand, he kisses my palm. I giggle and remove my hand.

"Mike, go get my lunch. Please." I told him still giggling.

He chuckled, "Yes, My Queen." then he left after bowing to me.

I shook my head and made my way to my lunch table where my sisters were waiting for me.

I sat down, "It must be nice having Mike wait on you hand and foot." Princess said snootily as she walked by.

"Nice to see you too, Princess." I say sarcastically.

"I'm sure." she said nastily.

"Mike's just being Mike. He always gets my lunch, it's no big deal Princess. At least I don't _make_ him do it." I said emphasizing 'make'. She scowled at me. I smirked at her.

"Leave Princess, before you make a scene." Blossom warned her.

Princess rolled her eyes and left with her posse of cheerleaders. Yup, that's Princess Morbucks for you. 10 years later and she's still a royal bitch, always looking down on those who aren't as privileged as her. People like that disgust me. Thinking that they are better than those who aren't as privileged, for the simple fact that they are very privileged in wealth, education and whatever else human nature desires.

"My Queen, today's entree includes a chicken finger sub with lettuce, cheese, mayonnaise, and ketchup along with a water bottle and an apple. Enjoy, My Queen." Mike announces as he sets my tray down in front of me. I smile and giggle at him as he takes a seat next to me.

"Thank you, kind sir." I play along and he flashes me a big grin after I kiss his cheek.

"I think you shouldn't do that, someone looks a little pissed off with jealousy." Mike whispered to me. I stopped mid-bite and looked at him concerned.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded but he flicked his eyes over and I followed them to see Brick's jaw clenched staring daggers at Mike. I looked back to Mike confused as hell. Oh damn! Did Brick develop _feelings_ for me after last night? That could be very, very bad.


	5. Attention: Author's Note

**_Attention:_**

**_Hey, my fans of. As of today, 4-14-16, I am going to try and update all of my stories by 9-1-16. To explain my absence from my stories is that I had accidentally broken my computer screen back in last January and hadn't been able to get it fixed yet. So I gave it to a family member who was going to try to fix it for me but wasn't able to and they gave it back to me a few days ago. The screen is still badly cracked in my right corner. So I'll get through it, :) I'm sure all of you have been annoyed and fed up that I hadn't updated anything for so long but please don't give up on me, I'm doing my best. And as I said I'm going to try to update every story with one or two chapters by next month. I'm going to be busy with all of this on top of school so please bare with me as I write. Thank you all for your continued love and support for my stories. It means a lot to me. So please don't give up on me, read and review, it helps me see what I need to accomplish to become a better writer. Give me all your criticism, I dare you. ;)_**

**_-AngelWings46486_**


End file.
